Pokemon: But Why?
by imobvmafia
Summary: Follow the journey of C as he sceptically journeys through Unova, questioning all in his way. Rated T for mild language


**Pokemon: But Why?**

Chapter 1

Fun starts here

Hello everyone, my name is C. Well, I use C as a name because for some reason my mother thought it hilarious that I be named after a word that can't be used in a T rated story. For the ten years of my life so far I've lived in Nuvema Town. Call it a town if you want but all there is is three almost identical houses, one lab and a total population of thirteen people.

My main company comes from the only other preteens in the "town", a girl called Bianca and a guy called Cheren. To be honest, I'll be glad when I get shot of the two; Bianca, although being oddly bizarrely well developed for an ten year old, has a mental age akin to her shoe size and all the hand-eye coordination of a Magikarp. Cheren is a bit better, and despite his complete lack of anything approaching humour at least he's bearable to be around. Usually.

Since school doesn't exist here, we spend most of our time at Professor Juniper's house learning about pokemon and their origins. And today as well, I'm at the Prof's lab for my tenth birthday. If you've seen pictures of me you'd think I was older, but that's on account of anyone in anything remotely Japanese having growth hormones pumped into them from the age of five, which probably explains Bianca's "developments" too.

0"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"0

"Happy birthday!" Mum rails from by the stairs. Due to the interior designer being a idiot the entire upstairs consists of one bedroom, which leaves my mother sleeping on cushions downstairs. As I groggily rise from my bed fully dressed, Cheren and Bianca come storming in with their usual raucous clambering.

"Happy birthday C!" Cheren and Bianca yell with all the harmony of a polystyrine packaging factory.

"Okay, thanks, now could you quieten down a bit, I've just woken up."

"No time for that, Juniper just gave sent us our first pokemon!" Bianca is jumping up and down rapidly, while Cheren takes a step back and waits for the inevitable. Sure enough, Bianca trips on her long dress thing (a feat which I still don't understand) and her head lands where Cheren would have been. While mother panics about the klutz, Cheren picks up a blue box sealed with a green ribbon and puts it on my desk. After my grogginess fades and Bianca manages to avoid tripping over the rug in my room, The three of us are left looking at the gift. Urging the "birthday boy" on, Cheren and Bianca nudge me towards the box as I unpick the lavish green bow on it simply by removing the card underneath it. Juniper was a hell of a gift wrapper.

"Okay, here goes."

I remove the lid from the box, and reveal three pokeballs. These three identical balls, according to Juniper, housed three incredibly rare pokemon that aren't catchable anywhere, which does make me wonder where she got them from.

"You can pick first, C!" Bianca chimes in, as if doing me a favour.

"Umm, thanks?" Since there was really no way to distinguish between them, I took the one in the middle. Then Bianca rushes in and takes the on on the left, leaving Cheren to sigh and collect the last one. Curiosity breaks out, and I push the button on my ball.

"Oh god, an orange Micro-pig. I hope it doesn't defecate everywhere"

Once again, my trail of thought gets broken off by the ditz with the tits going on about how cool her snake is, and irritatingly she was right. Cheren, ever the serious one, didn't even bother calling out his pokemon, just waiting patiently for Bianca to calm down, something which Cheren did all to much. About ten minutes later, Bianca pipes up

"I know! Let's have a pokemon battle!" Then I realised she was talking to me. "Go! Snake thing!"

"It's called Snivy". Cheren interjected "And before you ask, yours is called Tepig".

"Okay then, go Tepig?"

What happened next could be described as anticlimactic. My Tepig just stands there, looking at Bianca's Snivy.

"Umm, what's it's most powerful attack?" I find myself asking Cheren while Bianca is still fuzzy from the thought of a battle.

"Probably Heat Crash or Flare Blitz, but since it's new you'd be lucky to get it breathing fire at all".

"Wait, this thing can breathe fire? It's a Pig! … Best. Pig. Ever".

"Well not yet. It can tackle and waggle it's tail, if you're lucky" Cheren smirked.

"How does wagging a tail help?"

"Dunno, lowers the opponent's guard?"

"O-kay, won't be using that. Tepig, use Tackle!"

At that my Tepig runs over to Bianca's Snivy and collides with it before returning to where it was.

"That barely hurt my Snee-kun at all! Snee-kun, use... erm..."

"Tackle, Bianca. It's only move is Tackle. And could you have thought of a more irritating nickname?"

"Be quiet! Snee-kun is the best Snee-kun ever! Snee-kun, Tackle!"

The same dull version of events happened as they did on my attack, and this repeated itself for around five minutes. Eventually, her Snivy fell over, which apparantly counts as a win for me. Go figure.

Looking up at my roon, I realise something is off.

"Hey, why has my room been demolished? It wasn't like that when we begun, I'm pretty sure of that."

"Our pokemon must have done it while battling!" insists Bianca

"Are you serious? All we did is make them run into each other. Hell, you get more action from Spinning Tops. We didn't even leave this red rug. Yet somehow, my room is in a mess. Explain?"

After about four minutes of silence, I sigh and remember the now unconscious Snee-kun

"Hey, can I nickname this thing too? I'm not from Yorkshire so I'm not going to call it the pig." I inquire to Cheren.

"I guess, if you want" same deadpan look on his face.

"O-kay, Pig that breathes fire. Eventually. Hmmmm..." At this point my interlude is cut off by my stomach reminding me of the lack of anything to eat since waking up, which couples my mind with breakfast and Tepig.

"I'm calling it Bacon, in case I get hungry."

Bianca nearly bursts into tears at this, while Cheren gives me a look of pity. A while later, Cheren gets up from his previous position of the rug and asks me for a battle too.

Five minutes and one knocked out otter later, the three of us descend the stairs to the company of my mother.

"Oh hey you three, Juniper wanted to see you about something. And for my birthday boy, I've got you a present!"

Glowing with expectation, mum hands me a rather chunky watch.

"It's an Xtransceiver dear! Happy birthday!"

I look round and I know exactly what to expect, Cheren and Bianca both looking smugly at me as the dabble with their watches.

"Mum, that's not fair! Cheren and Bianca both have iTransceivers and you got me some knock-off brand! You said I could get one if I kept my room clean and ..."

At this point I realise just where this argument leads, and decide to drop it before the issue of my room's condition is brought up. Resigning myself from a lost cause I drop it and move on.

"Okay, fine. I'm off to Junipers."

"Have fun, dear!"

Mumbing, I make my way to Juniper's lab, where I find Cheren waiting outside. A brief exchange that isn't worth typing out leads to Cheren asking me to go and fetch Bianca since she is late. With such behaviour commonplace with Bianca, it was indeed my turn to go and fetch her. So I walk the thirty or so paces to her house and don't bother knocking. Realisign why that wasn't a good idea, I interrupt an argument between Bianca and her Father.

"You can't go off on a journey, you're ten years old! You're not even old enough to play a pokemon game with a game corner yet according to PEGI ratings!"

"I'll be okay! I have Snee-kun now!" I notice how her father winces in a similar fashion to I do when I hear that nickname.

"It's two foot tall! How will it save you if you get mugged?"

"Dad, this is pokemon! Any non-pokemon related crime doesn't exist!"

"Even so, you don't know much about the world!"

Realising that this may take a while, I decide to return to Cheren to tell him it'll be a while. As I edge towards the door,

"C and Cheren will be with me so I'll be okay!" Bianca bellowed. This made me the sudden centre of conversation. Not good.

"Are you going to stay with her? Because I'm sure as hell Cheren will just totter off when he gets the chance." Great, more pressure. It's still early-ish and I wasn't ready for stuff like this. I reply with the age old interjection of timestalling:

"Er...". Thankfully, Bianca chimes in here.

"I have an iTransceiver, remember?" I feel a vein throbbing "I'll call if anything comes up." I'm going dad, wether you want me to or not!" Bianca storms out of the house, but not before catching her dress thing on the door and subsequently tripping over. Sighing, I turn to her dad

"I'll try to keep her out of trouble, if it helps?"

"Just leave."

"...O-kay, leaving. See you soon..."

As I return to the front of the lab, Cheren is desperately trying to calm Bianca down, Juniper calls to the three of us from the lab door "Hey, the three of you are here! Come inside, I've got something to give you all!"

Heeding Juniper's call the three of us enter the building. The fun starts here.

0"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"0

A/N: Aaaand done. This is my first fanfic, so any and all feedback would be appreciated. I'll continue it if it's popular, but I doubt this hasn't been done before and better. Now that I've covered most of the tutorial stuff (I decided this was long enough without adding the bit up to Route 1 as I first intended) things should get the chance to move faster; there will be battles that are half decent and I'll get to use more observations I've picked up.

Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
